One of the biggest problems many healthcare providers face is their patients' lack of knowledge. Patients may lack knowledge on basic preventative measures, such as why they should exercise, eat right, and not smoke. Patients may also lack knowledge on conditions or diseases they do have, such as how to measure their blood glucose levels if they are diabetic. This lack of knowledge is a problem for healthcare providers because patients who do not know how to take care of themselves are ill more frequently. Thus, they must visit their doctors more often, sometimes incurring additional costs for hospital stays or laboratory tests. This results in greater fees for the patient, his or her insurance company, and often the taxpayers.
An example of this problem is seen in some diabetes patients. Diabetic patients must regularly receive insulin shots and adhere to a specific diet in order to control their blood glucose levels. Unfortunately, some diabetic patients do not understand all the reasons why they should have regular insulin shots or why they should or should not eat certain foods. In addition, many diabetic patients are unaware of the health consequences should they not follow their treatment plan. As a result, such patients are sicker and require more healthcare than those patients who understand all aspects of their diseases. Sicker patients require more healthcare, which is expensive and time-consuming for healthcare professionals, insurance companies, and the patients themselves.
One way this problem is handled is by increasing the amount of education patients receive about their lifestyle choices and/or their diseases. When patients know what they need to do to stay healthy, they are less inclined to visit their doctors as frequently. In addition, if patients understand the health problems that will result from not taking care of themselves, they will be more likely to follow their prescribed treatments.
Educational forms range from pamphlets in a doctor's office to radio announcements to television shows. Paper-based educational material is cheap, easy to produce, and easy to distribute. Unfortunately, pamphlets or articles are limited to words and pictures and are usually quite boring, which makes it unlikely that patients will enjoy and remember reading them. Radio announcements and television shows are more lively and entertaining, but they are broadcast to the general public. Thus they cannot be customized to a particular patient.
Due to technological advances, patients can now be educated using CD-ROMs, the Internet, and multimedia processors. U.S. Pat. No. 5,307,263 by the present inventor discloses a modular, microprocessor-based health monitoring system. The hand-held unit has a display screen, a control button pad, interchangeable program cartridges, and sensors for monitoring a variety of healthcare data. The program cartridges include motivational and educational material related to use of the device, including step-by-step instructions. Acquired data may be transmitted to a data management unit via an interface cable, or to a clearing house via telephone lines. A program cartridge for monitoring glucose levels and a glucose sensor is disclosed for the purpose of caring for children with diabetes.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,597,307 and 5,624,265 by Redford and Stem describe an educational system and apparatus aimed at children which also uses a multimedia processor. This invention comprises a remote control located in a book or other printed publication. A child can read the book while watching the display generated by the multimedia processor, and then press the buttons in the remote control book to alter what he sees.
None of the above education systems allow an individual to automatically access assigned educational programs remotely. The inventions described above provide general educational programs which are not tailored to any one individual. Neither system provides confirmation that an individual has completed the educational program. Neither system allows a healthcare provider nor teacher to easily custom-design which educational programs a patient or individual is to view. Finally, neither system provides a patient or individual access to an unlimited number of educational programs.
Medical conditions associated with a patient's behavior pattern or well-being are typically evaluated and treated in therapy sessions conducted by a physician or a health care specialist. Depending on the ailment, a preliminary picture of the patient's condition may be available to the specialist in the form of answers to questionnaires or results of a battery of tests. This applies to psychological conditions such as schizophrenia, depression, hyperactivity, phobias, panic attacks, anxiety, overeating, and other psychological disorders. In fact, the number of diagnostic tests presently available for classifying these conditions is vast. Such tests rely on the patient to perform a self-examination and to respond candidly to a series of personal questions. Since most tests differ in their basic scientific assumptions the results obtained are not standardized and can not often be used to make meaningful case comparisons.
Consequently, the above-mentioned psychological conditions are fully diagnosed and treated in therapy sessions. In these settings the specialist can better evaluate the state of his patient and design appropriate, individualized treatment. Unfortunately, because of the amount of time required to do this, diagnosis and treatment are very expensive.
The actual therapeutic changes in the patient occur outside of therapy as the patient applies cognitive and behavioral strategies learned in therapy to problem encountered in day-to-day situations. Progress is predicated to a large extent on patient cooperation, discipline, and self-management. Diaries are employed to ensure patient compliance. Still, in many instances, lack of compliance to long-term therapy regimes presents a major obstacle to successful treatment. Children are a particularly difficult group of patients in this respect. Frequently, they lack the understanding, maturity, and perseverance required to successfully pursue a treatment plan.
In fact, it has recently been confirmed that in the case of anxiety the best treatment involves teaching the patients new ways of responding to old stimuli. Drugs may be used to blunt the physical aspects, but there is no data to confirm the positive effects of their long-term use. Meanwhile, treatment of depressions requires attentive counseling and listening to the patient. The same applies to treatment of personality disorders, obsessive-compulsive disorders, hysteria, and paranoia. Unfortunately, cost of treatment and compliance with suggestions made by the therapist are major problems, as pointed out above.
In difficult cases observation and comparison with criteria compiled in the Diagnostic and Statistical Manual of Mental Disorders—the standard classification text of the American Psychiatric Association—are the only recognized treatment alternatives.
There is also a wide variety of medical conditions, other than the above-mentioned psychological disorders, requiring extensiveself-help and self-treatment by the patient. These conditions include addictions, compulsive behaviors, and substance abuse. Most common examples are smoking, gambling, and alcoholism. At the present time treatment for these medical conditions involves counseling, distraction techniques, and chemical replacement therapy. Ultimately, however, all of these methods depend on the cooperation of the patient and a large dose of self-motivation. This is especially important when the patient is in his or her own surroundings where the objects of their addiction or compulsion are easily accessible.
Unfortunately, compliance with medical advice is notoriously poor, and gentle persistence may be necessary. Some physicians recommend that the entire family or other group of significant personal contracts in the patient's life should be involved with the patient's consent. This, of course, presents major problems and is a costly treatment method.
Some attempts have been made at using computers to diagnose and educate patients about their medical condition. Typically, these attempts have produced questionnaires which can be filled out on a computer, or educational programs telling the patient more about his or her medical condition. Unfortunately, these projects stop short of being sufficiently adapted to patient needs to help with treatment or therapy. In fact, health care professionals maintain that computers can never replace the sense of caring, of relatedness, which is the vehicle in which most therapy takes place.